<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shine on me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615981">shine on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, NOT a fun fic, im sorry, lodda fucking, lying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to sink his teeth into Cody’s jugular so bad it hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Kelsey Kreppel, Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shine on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>usual rpf disclaimer: i respect tmg and their gfs very much, please do not show this to them or anyone affiliated with them. i’ll cry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s miles and miles of skin when Cody takes his shirt off because it’s too hot at his house. Noel stares at the skin between his neck and shoulder. Watches as his back muscles move as he does. <em>Stares</em> until he gets caught and looks away. He wants to sink his teeth into Cody’s jugular so bad it hurts. </p><p>—</p><p>Cody’s got a girlfriend and she’s real nice, real pretty and grounded unlike anyone Cody’s ever brought home before. They joke around a lot and giggle all the time, so much that it gets on his nerves. Cody has this  stupid smile and Noel has crazy thoughts about it, and he knows it probably isn’t true, but he feels like that smile was only reserved for <em>him</em>. </p><p>He feels insane thinking about Cody and Kelsey, or even just Cody. Doesn’t want to treat him like a possession but can’t help the bile that rises in his throat when they kiss. He feels gross afterwards, wants to slap himself in the face. </p><p>They kiss, go too far in public because Cody’s all <em>disgusting</em> and <em>annoying </em>like that. Always wants to show off. He third wheels on most days now. </p><p>Cody smiles into her mouth as they kiss, moves a hand under her shirt and Noel has to look away before the ground falls from beneath him. </p><p>—</p><p>When they first do it, Noel feels so weird and distant from his own body he feels as though he might explode.</p><p>Cody holds the bottom of his own shirt and pulls it over his head like a girl. Noel briefly wonders if he does that with Kelsey too. <em>Kelsey</em>. </p><p>He barely has time to think before Cody’s got his giant, rough hands moving all over his chest, before Cody’s kissing up his neck and his lips like Noel’s his only way of staying alive. He stares at him directly in the eyes as he moves a hand down Noel’s pants, and it’s <em>hot.</em></p><p>Cody—the same Cody with stupid bleached hair, Cody, who spent way too long at his house playing video game matches that he <em>always</em> lost against Noel, Cody, who eats way more than should be humanly possible while keeping the same amazing muscles like it isn’t hard to maintain at all. Cody, who makes him laugh so hard his sides hurt. <em>Cody.</em></p><p>His tongue slips into his mouth and Noel’s whole body aches. </p><p>“Dude,” he says, because he can’t do this. </p><p>And Cody, fucking <em>Cody</em>, smiles and whispers sweet nothings into Noel’s ear. He gets on his knees on the floor beside the bed, in front of Noel’s dick, and Noel’s mind fucking <em>freezes</em>. </p><p>He wills himself not to throw up. </p><p>—</p><p>Noel feels like shit. </p><p>He can’t look Kelsey in the eyes anymore. </p><p>He lets it happen, again and again and <em>again</em><em>,</em> because he’s been waiting for it his whole life, but he didn’t want it to happen like this. He reminds himself that he’s just a fucking side piece. Everyone’s losing in this situation. </p><p>He spends nights awake, thinking. Thinking about just telling Kelsey, but what would he even <em>say? “Hey, I just thought I’d let you know, your boyfriend is cheating on you with me, bye!”</em> he lies on his side, stares at the wall, dials Kelsey’s number but never calls. </p><p>He lies on his side and wonders how Cody feels about the whole thing. </p><p>—</p><p>Cody corners him whenever they’re alone, unzips Noel’s jeans and pushes his hoodie over his head like it’s nothing. Like it doesn’t break his heart every time. Like Kelsey can’t come home early or something. Like they’ve got all the time in the fucking world. </p><p>They haven’t.</p><p>“Cody,” He says, blissed out, a bit dizzy from all of the sudden contact. This shit is never planned. They’re always watching a movie or talking or doing literally <em>anything</em> and it feels like there’s seconds between the time where Noel was staring at his phone to when he’s under Cody. “Stop.”</p><p>Cody grins, straddles his hips and <em>grinds</em> like they’re in fucking high school. Noel moans anyway. </p><p>“Fuck you,” he says, a little more malicious than he intended. “No, wait, fucking <em>stop</em>.” Cody stops, sits still on his lap. Noel’s still hard. “I can’t do this anymore. You have a fucking girlfriend.”</p><p>Cody stares, his eyes big and round and innocent. Noel can’t handle this shit anymore. “Hey,” he says, a hand guiding Noel’s face towards his. “It’s okay—I—”</p><p>“You <em>fucking</em> asshole,” Noel seethes. “Tell her. We’re done.”</p><p>He pushes Cody from him and leaves. Still feels like shit. Plays music in his room loud as fuck, lies in bed for days and contemplates everything. Thinks about Cody and his dick. </p><p>He still feels like shit.</p><p>It shouldn’t feel like a break-up, but it does.</p><p>—</p><p>When he comes out from his apartment, it’s to go to a party he knows Cody will be at. His mind is still stuck on him, like a mantra, repeating memories like a broken record. He puts a clean shirt on and doesn’t bother with gelling his hair. Puts a little bit of cologne on, feels sick in the head for hoping she doesn’t know. </p><p>She doesn’t. At least he doesn’t think she does. </p><p>Kelsey seems a little off, but that might just be because she never really speaks to Noel anyway. They stand with their drinks and Noel feels like the biggest asshole known to man. She came with Cody. She needs to know. </p><p>Noel opens his dumb mouth, closes it, and pretends he’ll tell her later. </p><p>— </p><p>When he wakes up, the right side of the bed is dipped so much that he almost immediately knows who’s body is next to his. His stomach lurches and he gets up to go brush his teeth, just to get the fuck out of there. </p><p>He stares in the mirror, hates what he sees. <em>Home wrecker. Liar. Piece of shit.</em></p><p>As he walks back into his room, Cody’s already awake, putting his phone on charge and turning to look at Noel. They make eye contact for what feels like an eternity. </p><p>“Man.” Noel says, then stops. <em>I love you</em> is on the tip of his tongue, because it seems to have been there his whole life, but so is <em>I hate you</em> and <em>get the fuck out of my house.</em></p><p>Instead, he says nothing. He lets Cody sit up, lets him drag him (not really, though, Noel walks over on his own accord because he’s <em>weak</em>) and push his back onto the bed, he kisses him softly, genuine and so gentle like Noel will break. Honestly, Noel feels like he might. </p><p>Before Cody pushes into him Noel sinks his teeth into Cody’s jugular and tries to think of nothing. Tries to make it okay in his head. </p><p>—</p><p>When Noel sees Kelsey again, he walks in on her pressing kisses to Cody’s face. His heart stops, stumbles a little, but he gets on with it. It’s not like he’s never seen them like this before. </p><p>When Cody gives her a smile, the same one he gave Noel not even a few hours ago, Noel feels like he might pass out. </p><p>He doesn’t, but it’s a near thing. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if there’s any mistakes feel free to point them out!! i wrote this fast as hell and barely edited it</p><p>um idk if people will even like this but ive been working on a longer fic so if you DID enjoy this there could be more works from me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>